Mi hermosa Haruka
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Haruka es una joven que vivía sin preocuparse hasta que empezó a crecer, hasta que su mejor amigo empezó a tratarla diferente y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Odiaba crecer, lo odiaba tanto. [Adv 18] [Makoto x Fem!Haru]
1. Crecer es horrible

_!Hola! Pensaba publicarles este fic de golpe pero salieron 30 hojas asi que ya no es un oneshot. En vez de eso se los publicaré en 3 partes poco a poco para darle suspenso pero toda la historia ya está escrita. Es un fic hetero [osea MakoxHaruFem!] con Adv de +18 en el 3er capitulo. _

_Es una adaptación a lo que sería de Free si Haruka fuera mujer pero el final es un tanto diferente. Quise apegarme al anime y hacer muy fieles los personajes a la historia original (pero como todo algunas cosas pasan los personajes evolucionan y cambian). Espero que lo disfruten un tantito. _

* * *

**Mi hermosa Haruka :** Crecer es doloroso.

No debes de temer al agua, el agua es suave, acaricia tu piel, limpia tus temores, te arrastra a un mundo de paz. El agua es vida, es emoción, se amolda a tu cuerpo con sutileza y te da la tensión suficiente para que vuelvas a la superficie. El agua peina tus cabellos con delicadeza. No debes temerle, ella es dulce con quien sabe apreciarla.

La puerta suena un par de veces, la escucha pero dentro de la tina el sonido es hueco y lejano. Sus cabellos largos azabaches flotan hacia la superficie como una marañana de delicadas hebras que se elevan hacia lo alto. Las leves burbujas saliendo de sus labios, sus ojos azules mirando el techo aun cuando podría lastimarle prefiere ver a no ver, sufrir un momento a perderse del espectáculo de las ondas por encima de su rostro.

—¿Haru-kun? Se nos hará tarde para la escuela —se levanta rompiendo el agua sintiendo como sus cabellos negros le pegan en la espalda, como las gotas caen por su cuerpo, por ese traje negro que le ajusta perfectamente. No necesita de una toalla así que el suelo se pinta con las gotas que descendieron por sus piernas hasta sus pies, que caen sigilosas de sus cabellos y de sus extremidades. Abre la puerta de golpe y le ve sorprendido, después suspira y mira a otro punto. Tal vez si no hubiera crecido Makoto aun entraría al baño y la sacaría él mismo, tal vez ya no se avergonzaría cada vez que la ve mojada y en traje de baño pero no, Makoto había crecido junto con él y su correctitud le impedía meterse al baño de una joven y sacarla medio desnuda. —tomando una ducha con tu traje de baño…

—Si —se limitó a decir y pasó de largo para seguir con sus actividades antes de partir a la escuela. Antes un desayuno no estaba de más.

Se puso el mandil encima del traje de baño húmedo, este le ajustaba perfectamente a los pequeños montes que tenía como pechos, le amarraba con un bonito moño la parte baja de la espalda y descendía con dos listones blancos por sus muslos. Haruka Nanase no tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, sus medidas eran comunes, nada espectaculares, pero era muy hermosa. Su voz era suave, sus pómulos hermosos y muy delgada.

Escuchó una risa en su casa y se extrañó alzando la ceja pero no dijo más nada. Makoto entró a la cocina y la observó ahí como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Haru-kun, es tarde —le reprendió con gentileza, con esa forma que tenia de hablar, tan dulce.

—Solo necesito desayunar —emitió ella mientras hacia un platillo de caballa.

Tan pronto desayunó se puso el uniforme, unos zapatos y levantó sus calcetas largas que se amoldaban a sus torneadas piernas. La falda con tablones le quedaba perfecta, la camisa era la exacta para su delgada figura pero sus cabellos negros a pesar de ser lisos y muy finos le molestaban en el rostro. Makoto sonrió enternecido ya con peine y liga en mano. Desde que eran pequeños él aprendió a peinarla para poder hacerlo con Ran cuando tuviera cabello suficiente. Ahora el castaño despertaba temprano a sus hermanitos, peinaba a su hermana, les preparaba para la escuela y después iba con Haruka para apresurarla y peinar de ella porque de no hacerlo seguro iría a la escuela con los cabellos revueltos.

Pasó el cepillo sin problema por la cabellera azabache, ella cerró los ojos y le permitió el contacto. Cuando el peine no fue suficiente usó sus dedos para atrapar los rebeldes cabellos que se negaban a atarse y los atrapó dentro de una liga. Soltó la coleta que cayó por la espalda como un abanico de hilos de seda. Tomaron sus cosas y partieron a la escuela caminando uno a lado del otro.

Makoto charlaba mucho, Haruka no sabía que responder pero a él no parecía incomodarle que no dijera nada pues estaba acostumbrado a la parsimonia de la joven. El chico hablaba sobre el club de natación en el que estaba y que iban a cerrar por falta de miembros, estaba un tanto triste pero era el rumbo que debían tomar las cosas. Ese chico, Rei, iba a volver al atletismo seguramente mientras que Nagisa era un océano de lágrimas y vendería su alma con tal de mantener el grupo. Haruka fijó su vista en el mar, en sus pensamientos e ideas hasta que este se perdió de vista cuando doblaron en una calle.

Al llegar a la escuela Nagisa brincó aferrándose a Makoto insistiendo que debían hacer algo, buscar otro miembro, arrastrar gente de otra escuela, contratar delincuentes lo que fuera. Rei se acomodaba los lentes diciendo que intentó calmarlo pero nada funcionaba y el capitán del equipo a pesar de ser un positivo era realista sabía que no había mucho que hacer. El club de nado de la escuela Iwatobi cerraría.

Haruka a lo lejos escuchó una risa muy peculiar y vio a los pequeños niños partir hacia sus escuelas mientras sus compañeros empezaban a entrar dejándola atrás. Nagisa se detuvo, la observó un largo rato y sus ojos brillaron.

—Haru-kun, tengo una idea pero necesito de tu apoyo.— la chica conocía al rubio desde muy chicos, él tuvo la idea del club y exceptuando esa todas las ideas de Nagisa eran catastróficas.

—Olvídalo…—ella pasó de largo caminando sin expresar nada cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

—Habrá agua…y si quieres te daré unas latas de caballa —la chica giró su rostro, sus ojos brillantes y la expresión levemente ilusionada. Conclusión, él sabía cómo convencer a la dulce Haruka.

Y ahí estaban los tres miembros del equipo y la chica nueva del equipo con su traje de baño de una pieza. Makoto y Rei miraban sorprendidos a la joven que al fin había accedido a unirse al club pero, a pesar de que Haru se enlistó y que eso salvaba al club, faltaba un pequeño detalle.

—Las competencias interescolares empezarán pronto y necesitamos de otro chico —habló Makoto—nosotros…—un ruido lo detuvo y vio a Haruka flotando sobre el agua muy relajada. Se hundía por momentos y volvía a la superficie disfrutando del momento.

—No te preocupes por eso Mako-chan, ya he conseguido alguien más para competir. Confía en mí —el rubio se señaló con una risa de la cual definitivamente no podías confiar por las dulce que fuera, pero no había de otra, seguirían el juego del chico.

Y ahí en la orilla de la piscina viendo a la joven nadar con naturalidad los tres chicos se quedaron sonriendo. Ella había salvado al club, definitivamente Haruka solo estaba ahí por el agua pero ellos sentían que era una chica de la cual confiar.

Makoto y Nagisa la conocieron desde que eran pequeños. Makoto era muy cercano a ella, cuidaba de su bienestar desde entonces y siempre iba hombro con hombro. Nagisa por su parte estaba agradecido con la chica por salvarle de un par de vergüenzas y desde ese instante los tres eran buenos amigos aunque ella sentía que no encajaba totalmente en el particular grupo. Ellos eran amables pero eran chicos, si ella fuera chico podría hacer más cosas para ayudarlos como competir en los relevos, como ser más rápida, más fuerte, menos delicada.

Unos días después de su ingreso y como era costumbre se reunieron en su casa. Ella les preparaba algo de comer, todos se sentaban en la mesa y charlaban de cosas comunes, o al menos ella solo escuchaba. Ese día Gou se había unido, se había vuelto la manager así que debía informarles avances y cuestiones de ese tipo. Peinaba los cabellos de Haruka con una trenza mientras los chicos hablaban de lo más tranquilos. Un sonido captó la atención de Haru pero volvió a callar, Makoto lo notó pero al girar el rostro no vio nada raro.

—¿Tienes calor, Haru-kun? —la chica le miró inexpresiva cuestionándose como hacía para adivinar siempre lo que estaba pensando. Fijó sus orbes azules en los verdes como si le estuviera contestando mentalmente y el castaño se puso de pie buscando un ventilador. Lo colocó en el suelo y al prenderlo algunas hebras negras de Haruka que quedaron sueltas empezaron a ondear.

—Haru-kun es muy linda…—susurró Nagisa.

—Dejen el kun…—la chica no les miró y solo se relajó sintiendo el viento (aunque prefería mil veces el agua).

—Haruka-senpai tiene belleza natural —indicó Rei —aunque podemos hacerla relucir más. —Gou aplaudió ante la idea de un cambio de look, de algo diferente para la azabache.

—Olvídenlo, no quiero —la chica se recostó en el suelo dándoles la espalda. No estaba interesada en la belleza y esas cosas. El agua no se llevaba el maquillaje, las faldas eran incomodas, las zapatillas ni hablar. Haruka, justo como vestía ahora, con pantalón de mezclilla, camisas holgadas y unas sandalias bonitas estaba bien, ella estaba cómoda.

—Haru es linda justo como es ahora —la chica apretó levemente los puños ante el comentario de Makoto. Últimamente pasaba, desde aquel día en que su ropa interior estaba con una leve mancha de sangre, desde que empezó a perderse en el atractivo de un cuerpo masculino o cuando se sentía avergonzada hasta sonrojar por algún comentario de ese tipo. La mamá de Makoto le explicó que es la adolescencia, sus hormonas estarían descontroladas a veces y pensaría que los chicos eran lindos, querría besos y esas cosas.

Haruka se negaba totalmente, no lo aceptaba pero…imaginar un beso le producía un calor interno. Cerró los ojos y escuchó unas pisadas correr por toda la casa haciendo que abriera de golpe los mismos. Se preguntó si todo aquello también era parte de la nada deseada adolescencia.

—Oh, olvidé decirles algo importante. Mi hermano, Rin…estará en la competencia.

Solo escuchaba a Nagisa sorprendido y a Rei preguntándose quien rayos era Rin mientras que Haruka se ponía de pie y salía del lugar excusándose por que debía ir al baño. Entró al mismo, se hundió en la tina aun con el pantalón de mezclilla puesto y la camisa holgada buscando superficie, solo se había quitado las bonitas sandalias.

Decidió pensar en Rin. Cuando lo conoció creyó que era otra chica en el club de natación pero era un joven. En esa ocasión recordó haber sentido por primera vez el significado de la palabra decepción pero aun así Rin buscó ser su amigo, nadar a su lado, caminar juntos.

"Cuando seamos grandes te pediré que te cases conmigo frente a este árbol" Eso fue lo que él dijo señalando el cerezo y remató con un "¿No te parece romántico?" pero no había definición de romanticismo para una chica tan pequeña, igual ahora no entendía muy bien esas cosas. Haruka solo tenía impulsos románticos cuando se trataba de acariciar el agua. Por eso, cuando Rin se fue sin más ni menos no sufrió tanto, le dolió perder a su amigo pero no sus palabras incumplidas.

Ahora estaba de regreso.

El sonido de la puerta a lo lejos se escuchó. Después esta fue abierta y unos pasos entraron a cautela. Abrió los ojos y vio a Makoto justo en la orilla de la ducha estirando su mano hacia ella, Haruka la tomó y se sentó en la bañera. Hubo silencio en el lugar mientras la chica sacaba un poco más el cuerpo mostrando como la camisa holgada se pegaba a su piel descaradamente.

—Makoto… ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy? —el ojiverde se sorprendió y luego aclaró la mirada sonriendo.

—Claro, Haru-kun…

—Deja el kun..—suspiró fingiendo fastidio.

Esa noche se tiró en la cama del chico mientras el otro dormía en otro cuarto ¿Qué tenía de divertido dormir con tu mejor amigo si este no dormía contigo? Cuando eran pequeños ambos dormían juntos. Se quejó de dolor, esos cólicos la empezaban a matar y se sentía bastante triste. Odiaba crecer, lo odiaba mucho. Miró la leve mancha de sangre en las sabanas y dejó caer la cabeza frustrada.

—Makoto…—la chica tenía un leve carmesí en las mejillas mientras se sostenía el vientre con fuerza. El ojiverde parpadeó confundido ante las reacciones de Haruka que estaba ahí parada en el umbral de su habitación.

Le contó apenada el incidente y él solamente sonrió con dulzura indicándole el baño donde podía tomar alguna toalla de las que guardaba su madre para que no se manchase más, buscó algunas ropas que pudieran quedarle para que se cambiase y se las pasó. Eran unas pantis nuevas que su mamá no había usado y un short, ella solo atinó a avergonzarse aún más pero no tanto como Makoto por tener que hacer esas cosas, debía de ser comprensivo, amable. Su mejor amiga estaba pasando por una etapa complicada para toda mujer, una etapa hermosa a su vez. Llenó una lavadora con las sabanas y puso unas nuevas en la cama. Haruka se sentía extrañamente avergonzada, sabía que no era normal que un amigo tuviera que saber esa clase de cosas sobre una chica pero Makoto era especial, él siempre se detenía ayudarla y a cuidar de ella. Los cólicos seguían matándola a mares y lo vio entrar a la habitación con una pequeña frazada.

—Recuéstate, Haru —la chica hizo caso y se recostó sobre la cama mirando el techo para después cubrirse los ojos con un brazo quejándose de aquella tortura femenina. Makoto puso la frazada en su vientre, era cálida y le relajó al instante —mi madre dijo que esto te ayudaría ¿te sientes mejor?

—…—el dolor se había disipado y se quitó el brazo sorprendida —a funcionado. Gracias Makoto —el castaño sonrió sonrojado y le acarició los cabellos.

—Descuida, mejor descansa —cuando se separó de ella la chica lo detuvo con la mano.

—Makoto… —clavó sus orbes azules en él por un buen rato. Había tanto que quería decirle, quería pedirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, que pasaran los días como cuando pequeños. Haruka estaba asustada, no le gustaba crecer, odiaba que sus pechos estuvieran creciendo por que empezarían a dificultar su nado, odiaba sangrar una vez al mes por que no podía nadar en esos días y no le gusta pensar en Makoto de una forma diferente a la habitual pero eran pensamientos incontrolables. No quería dejar de ser una niña, no quería tener esos arranques de depresión repentinos. Envidiaba a los chicos que se la tenían fácil ¿Qué tenía de bueno ser mujer? Lanzó un sollozo involuntario y Makoto se alertó intentando tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila…Ha..Haru me quedaré contigo no llores…. —la sujeto de los hombros, ella se tranquilizó antes de lanzar cualquier lagrima y le miró fijo.

—Duerme aquí… —Makoto tragó saliva y asintió. Sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, estaba sola en ese lugar. Los padres de Haru vivían lejos y antes de partir le pidieron que cuidara bien de ella. La rodeo con sus brazos apegándola a su pecho, ella no se negó al contacto y recargó su cabeza en él. Un abrazo, el nerviosismo, sus corazones golpeando con fuerza. Sería difícil dormir por esa tensión pero eventualmente lo lograron. Poco a poco el sueño cayó y antes de dormir escuchó un susurro en su oído muy claro, una voz diciéndole.

"Quiero que él se lo diga …"

Pero la ignoró y siguió aferrada a Makoto dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

Un sueño extraño lleno de retazos de recuerdos aglomerados en una explosión de emociones que por el momento parecían reales, los instantes eran mera fantasía y al final solo quedaba despertar ante una voz que le decía "No quiero verlo triste...". Abrió los ojos y le miró ahí dormido, su expresión tan tranquila, tan suave. Haruka observó a Makoto un largo rato, acomodó sus propios cabellos detrás de su oreja y se perdió en el aroma que el otro tenía. El dolor se había ido y solo quedaba la incómoda sensación de la toalla femenina entre sus piernas pero nada comparado a lo agradable que era ser abrazado por él. Si, ya no eran unos niños eran unos jóvenes y la juventud tenía rutas, trenes, estaciones e intersecciones complicadas, felices y de todo tipo.

A Haruka parecía no preocuparle muchas cosas pero a veces pensaba en su futuro, en el de Makoto, en si sus padres volverían para llevarla, en que harían Nagisa y Rei, en que rayos pasaría cuando se encontrara con Rin. Seguramente olvidó su promesa, seguro era un juego de niños y ¿Si no era así? Ya pensaría que decir al instante.

Makoto abrió los ojos y sonrió a la chica dándole los buenos días, ella asintió sin más y así empezaron una mañana después de muchos años de no despertar uno a lado del otro. Entonces sus preocupaciones flotaron como dulces mariposas.

Y pasaron los días, en esos días ella solo los veía nadar y preguntarle a Nagisa sobre el competidor pero no revelaba más información. Caminaba de regreso a casa y observaba ese árbol donde vio por última vez a Rin preguntándose qué tanto había cambiado. Makoto solo bajaba su paso pero no se veía muy feliz ante ello porque entendía las preocupaciones de la chica.

Él no solía discutir pero Rin a veces era muy intenso, ese día siendo unos pequeños Rin prometió que se casaría con Haruka pero a Makoto no le gustó escucharlo. Riñeron y Nagisa tuvo que ir a detenerlos antes de que pelearan más gravemente. Rin prometió no rendirse jamás pero Makoto no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio. Y bien pudo haber tomado 'ventaja' esos años pero no era capaz de dar ningún paso ni hacia atrás ni hacia adelante.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás, Mako-chan? —preguntaba el rubio comiendo su bento poco saludable en la azotea. El castaño se sonrojó y negó mirando a todos lados.

—¿Qué? No…no sé de qué me hablas. —haciendo mohines dramáticos renegó.

—Rin-chan-san volverá pronto y necesita defender…

—¿Defender de? ¿De qué hablan? —Haruka apareció interrumpiendo a Rei y haciendo palidecer a Makoto.

—Ha…Haru ¿Irás a apoyarnos a la competencia verdad? —la chica alzó una ceja y cuando iba a hablar Nagisa le cubrió los labios.

—Claro que irá jajaja es Haruka, nuestra pequeña doncella —ella solo le miró reprendiéndole con los ojos pero todos pasaron de la siempre extraña actitud de Nagisa.

Una risa se escuchaba al fondo, era hermosa y cada vez más clara. La chica se extrañó, empezaba a temer un poco de ese sonido y aquel miedo no fue pasado por alto por el castaño.

—¿Estás bien?

—…Lo estoy —dijo dudosa comiendo de su caballa y cruzó su mirada con la verde sintiendo como por un segundo el mundo se detenía. Y eso no era normal.

El día de la competencia había llegado, los equipos de relevos estaban reunidos cerca de la piscina y pronto se pondrían en marcha. Los nervios, el olor a cloro, la frescura en pleno verano. Los de Iwatobi estiraban los músculos, al menos los dos miembros presentes que nerviosos miraban la hora para ver llegar a Nagisa y al nadador secreto. De pronto aparecieron junto con una Gou, a su lado había alguien con un bañador de cuerpo completo, el gorro puesto y apretado, googles en la cabeza, figura delgada y blanca.

—¿Haru? —la chica miró a otro punto sin decir nada.

—Lo siento chicos, inscribí a Haru-kun como si fuera hombre —dijo disculpándose Nagisa, más valía pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

—¿Pero como lo lograron? —preguntó Rei sin pensar. La chica puso su mano sobre su pecho mirando.

—Ah, lNagisa me pidió que la preparara. He tenido que vendarla y pese a que no quiso cortar su cabello está trenzado dentro del gorro.—dijo Gou no muy feliz pero no había otra solución.

—¿AH? Pero si nos descubren nos descalificaran —gritoneó preocupado Rei y fue callado por Nagisa y Gou.

—¿Estas bien con esto, Haru? —Makoto tenía las cejas expresando preocupación y asintió.

—Solo aprieta un poco… y creo que me dolerá la cabeza …está bien —dijo inexpresiva mientras se preparaba para calentar. Por suerte ya no había un periodo que pudiera ocasionar un accidente ni nada así.

A lo lejos el temible equipo de Samezuka entraba en escena, sus miradas se encontraron, el azul y el rojo se fijaron por un segundo y al siguiente pasaron uno del otro y Haruka sintió algo en su pecho, tal vez la presión de las vendas o el nerviosismo inminente de ese reencuentro con Matsuoka Rin.

* * *

_Se van a sorprender un poco con Rin en el próximo capitulo y espero no me odien. ¿Les está gustando? Si es así dejenme un review por que con eso alimentaré a mi pobre y desamparada familia. El lunes subo la 2da parte._

-Yisus


	2. Las cosas en claro

_Aquí la segunda parte de tres. El próximo capitulo tendrá +18 y será el último. Quise hacerlo trilogía pero no pensé que tuviera éxito. Ya luego podré preparar algo más extenso. Que lo disfruten, el próximo capitulo sale miércoles o jueves. Siento desconfianza con la rapidez de esta historia pero !Imaginen! Iba a ser oneshot jaja. Buen día. _

* * *

La presentación de los equipos, todos en posición y el inicio de la carrera. Las cosas salieron bien, nadie sospechó que Haru en realidad era chica pero los resultados de la competencia no fueron tan buenos, Iwatobi perdió ante grandes equipos como era de esperarse puesto que eran muy nuevos, inexpertos. La chica fue a vestirse por su lado, sería peligroso si los jóvenes en los baños descubrieran su secreto y poniéndose un short encima de su prenda soltó su larga cabellera de la prisión de su gorro justo afuera donde el sol iluminaba con intensidad haciéndole cerrar un ojo.

—Haru…—dicho su nombre giro encontrándose con los orbes rojos e intensos de Rin. —no pensé en encontrarte aquí y compitiendo.

—Rin…—la chica le mantuvo como pudo la mirada pero esta era imponente, penetrante, le intimidaba solo un poco. El chico empezó a caminar hacia ella, ella pensaba retroceder pero tan solo un paso atrás la reja le detuvo. La mano de Rin sujetando el metal por encima de ella, Haruka solo pudo observar esos filosos dientes. Ya no era el mismo Rin risueño del pasado, aquel que pensaba que era romántico declararse bajo un árbol, tontamente pensó que sería ese Rin el que volvería pero no fue así, el Rin frente a ella era uno con intensidad, sin tacto, tempestuoso como un huracán, peligroso como un tiburón.

Ella no gritaría, él lo sospechaba así, Esos años solo pudo pensar en ese reencuentro, en ver a Haruka, en cumplir su cometido demostrándole a Makoto que no debía estar con ella. Rin no perdía, eso era impensable. Todo ese tiempo en Australia solo pensó en ello, en aquellas emociones de su niñez, en sus palabras.

—Escúchame bien …—susurró inconsciente, la mirada de Rin era imponente, voraz y letal como si quisiera devorarla de un solo bocado. Aquellas facciones duras, esa intempestiva actitud que era totalmente opuesta a la de Makoto; un acercamiento, uno muy íntimo. Cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca, cuando sentía que iba a dar su primer beso con aquel chico una voz le detuvo.

"!Ese no es papá!"

Haruka empujó a Rin hacia atrás asustada y miró a todos lados. No vio nada. Rin se extrañó, retrocedió y vio el rostro confuso de Haruka. Ella no quería eso, no quería besar a Rin, ese Rin definitivamente no era como lo recordaba y ese reencuentro no era lo que esperaba.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Haruka… —dijo dando la vuelta con fiereza, disgustado en un tono nada amable a la chica que solo le confundió más, con cierto dramatismo que tal vez dentro de unos años le haría reír internamente a Haruka pero ahora, justo ahora se sentía nerviosa. Rin se fue, ella se quedó ahí recargada en la malla y descendió hasta quedar sentada y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó solo supo que quería llorar.

Ser mujer era difícil, ser adolescente aún más y seguía envidiando a los chicos que la tenían fácil.

—¿Y Makoto? —dijo al reunirse con sus amigos. Los chicos se vieron entre ellos y Nagisa habló muy seguro, o al menos fingiendo muy bien seguridad

—Dijo que debía ir a casa y se adelantó. Vamos, vamos…nosotros también debemos de partir. —y arrastró a su equipo sin más.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en aquella voz, en Rin, en lo cerca que estuvo de besarlo, en Makoto y su desaparición. Suspiró con desgane y salió de la tina para secar su cuerpo, buscar un pantalón de pants azul y una camisa blanca que le ajustaba. Sentía algo de calor a pesar del frio de afuera y decidió ir a correr. Veía el mar nocturno, las estrellas reflejadas en el agua y sin saber cómo sus pasos lo llevaron a esa casa. Dudosa alza la mano y toca la puerta dos veces, esta abre y le mira. Es tan alto, Makoto creció tanto en esos años pero hasta entonces lo notó. Cuando iba a emitir una palabra sintió sus piernas fallar, sus brazos sujetándose del pecho del chico y como caía pero era detenida. Después todo fue oscuridad.

"¿Lo quieres mucho mucho mucho?"

Abrió sus parpados al escuchar esa voz y vio al castaño dormitar en una silla cercana a donde ella descansaba. La cabeza le dolía un poco y no sabe cómo aquello había sucedido ¿Se desmayó? ¿Por qué? La puerta se abrió lentamente y la madre de Makoto entró a la habitación.

—Está muy preocupado por ti pero seguro no te sorprende —susurró con una sonrisa peinando los cabellos de Makoto quien dormía hacia atrás. —me ha contado lo que pasó, vendarte por tanto tiempo es malo, seguro al nadar no podías respirar muy bien y todo ese esfuerzo provocó tu desmayo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi —ella negó sonriendo.

—No es nada… ojalá aceptaras vivir con nosotros, no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo sola…

Ya anteriormente se lo habían propuesto pero ella se negaba, no quería ser una carga para nadie. Sabía que era peligroso pero hasta cierto punto le gustaba la soledad de su casa. Pronto quedó nuevamente sola con Makoto quien más cómodo y con una cobija encima dormía. Haruka recostada le veía perdida en su piel, en sus pestañas, en su cabello y apretó los labios susurrando.

—Lo quiero mucho… —el moreno apretó los ojos y los empezó a abrir lentamente asustando a la chica. Se quejó de la incómoda posición y se talló los parpados.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás mejor? —la chica asintió mientras Makoto se estiraba y suspiraba más tranquilo. Se acercó y tocó su frente para revisar la temperatura, definitivamente estaba estable.

—Me siento más tranquilo…

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —susurró. Makoto guardó silencio por un momento pensando en que decir. Afuera un grillo se escuchaba, las estrellas seguían moteando el azul profundo, posiblemente pronto amanecería.

—Me sentía cansado —se excusó con una sonrisa.

—Mentiroso.

Haruka se giró dándole la espalda al chico y echándose la cobija encima para ignorarlo. Si, estaba molesta de que Makoto le mintiera, de que le evitara la mirada a veces o que ya no hiciera con él las cosas que hacían de pequeños. Estaba cansada de que le tratase diferente, de que entre ellos hubiera una brecha que crecía y crecía hasta parecer un cráter. Ella era mala conversando, es cierto, pero temía mucho que Makoto se hartara de que las cosas terminaran, de que terminaran antes de empezar.

Ni siquiera pudo concluir el torrente de pensamientos cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre su hombro girarle, ella no se negó y volvió a estar sobre la cama mirándole. Makoto estaba viéndole desde arriba, cercano a ella mientras que Haruka apretaba los labios.

Una mano, un rose en la mejilla del moreno y después le tomó por la nuca. Ella había elegido darle su primer beso a aquel chico que estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo. Los labios eran suaves, sentía los brazos fornidos del joven sujetarse por los costados de ella para no caer encima y como sus castaños cabellos le pegaban en la frente. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven mientras que nerviosos entregaban ese beso encima de la cama. Tan dulce, tan único y perfecto.

Se separaron, Haruka relamió un poco su labio inferior y se perdió en los ojos verdes de Makoto que le exploraban el rostro sorprendido, avergonzado, feliz. La azabache jugaba con los pequeños cabellos cortos de la nuca de Makoto, dudosa, expectante a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

—Es hora de que descanses….—pero la azabache no le soltó. Makoto conocía esa mirada, esa insistencia, hasta parecía que haría un puchero pero Haruka jamás haría eso.

—Duerme conmigo…—susurró. Makoto asintió siempre aceptando lo que ella deseara. Para Makoto era prioridad hacer feliz a Haruka desde que se sintió responsable de ella, desde que sus padres se tuvieron que ir dejándola. Pensar que Rin volvería, que la arrancaría de su lado le hizo temer, temblar, no pudo soportar ir a buscarla y verla con él. Verlos tan cercanos y sentir como la alejaban de su lado. Por eso escapó, porque fue incapaz de detenerle.

—Está bien…—dijo con una sonrisa y se hizo de un espacio en la cama, se recostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo, pensativo.

—Si estás preocupado por Rin…—la azabache giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda nuevamente —él no es quien me interesa….—guardó silencio y tomó aire prosiguiendo —me da gusto que siempre estés conmigo.

Makoto abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó en la cama. ¿Eso había sido una declaración o algo así? No lo sabía pero su corazón no dejaba de latir, estaba demasiado feliz pero la chica no hizo más. Cuando calmó su emoción le acaricio los cabellos y ella solo cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Haru-kun.

Y a las horas apenas hubo tiempo de decirse buenos días, sus ojos mostraban unas prominentes ojeras y un cansancio descomunal cuando iban hacia la escuela. El día era hermoso y soleado a pesar del pronóstico de lluvia. Ahora ambos en silencio caminaban sin saber por dónde empezar. En el receso los chicos estaban reunidos en la azotea, Nagisa quien era muy perceptivo debió preguntar.

—¿Le dijiste?

—Algo así —dijo Makoto mirando a otro punto —m…más bien fue como no decirlo pero expresarlo…—Y sus dos amigos se miraron, se sonrojaron por un instante y abrieron los ojos de par en par curiosos a saber de qué hablaba el castaño.—nos besamos…

—¡¿EH?! —Nagisa arrojó su pan y a Rei se le cayó el bento. — ¿C…Cómo fue? ¿Se sintió bien?

—Nagisa-kun, no pregunte esas cosas por favor —dijo sonrojado Rei mientras Makoto solo reía ladeando la cabeza con ternura.

—Fue la cosa más hermosa….—Rei alzó la vista sorprendido —…y dulce —ahora Nagisa estaba atento —…que he vivido.

Y esas dos palabras fueron pocas para describir lo que sintió en el momento de besarla. Escucharon unos pasos veloces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Gou estaba ahí respirando agitada con el cabello desorganizado.

—Chicos….es mi hermano …él y Haruka….—ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando los cuatro corrían a toda prisa hasta que los pasillos terminaron en la luz. La piscina frente a ellos, la mirada retadora de ambos. La tensión en el ambiente tan densa que no se cortaba ni con la espalda más filosa. Haruka se desprendió de su camisa del uniforme, debajo estaba el traje de baño como siempre. La falda y el short volaron mientras que Rei y Makoto se tapaban el rostro avergonzados y Nagisa la miraba sorprendido.

—¡Haruka, eres fabulosa! —Rin le siguió quitándose las prendas, colocándose los googles y sonriendo ladino yendo hacia la posición de salida.

—Makoto, tu hazte cargo —demandó Rin. Sabía a lo que se referia y nerviosamente asntió avanzando hacia la salida.

—¡Fuera! —gritó y ambos empezaron a nadar. Iban a la par rompiendo el agua, una velocidad increíble, giraron al llegar al otro punto y Haruka obtuvo mayor impulso braceando con una sutileza increíble. Rin empezaba a darle alcance, últimos metros y terminaban. Todo pasó como por un segundo de diferencia. Ambos sacaron la cabeza del agua agitados, Haruka se quitó el gorro y sus cabellos cayeron por los costados moviéndolos de lado a lado.

Rin golpeó el agua y empezó a salir de la piscina irritado. Por su parte Makoto le ofreció la mano a Haru y ella aceptó saliendo del agua lentamente, ella había vencido.

—¡Eso fue sorprendente Haru-kun!—Nagisa corrió felicitándola, ella solo desvió la mirada y sorpresivamente se encontró con Rin.

—Acepto que he perdido ante ti. —la chica apretó los labios, todos estaban serios observándolos y el más angustiado era Makoto.

—Estas cosas no se ganan con una competencia, por eso no me gusta competir —no lo miró. Rin recogió sus cosas lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo y cuando iba a salir la voz de la chica lo detuvo — aun así no permitiré que lo tengas para ti…

Rin giró el rostro con un sonrojo y continuamente volvió en su posición anterior partiendo. Los otros tres estaban confundidos por la discusión y la chica se veía tan tranquila que volvió a echarse al agua.

—Haru-kun, Haru-kun ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Nagisa a la orilla de la piscina mientras ella flotaba en calma.

—Venía por Makoto, yo solo dejé en claro las cosas …

Dicho esto los tres chicos se quedaron en shock, helados. ¿Ese era el objetivo de Rin? ¿Makoto? Ah, que giro tan inesperado, pero al menos todo estaba tranquilo excepto, claro, por Makoto que seguía en shock.

Los delfines suelen ahuyentar a los tiburones.

Hasta ese momento entendió que Rin, el Rin que conocía era incapaz de decir sus sentimientos abiertamente, se escondía, gruñía e inventaba cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería. En aquel caso y aun hasta hoy en día mantuvo a todos bajo la idea de amar a Haruka pero no era asi, solo estaba molesto, celoso, iracundo y buscaba mantenerla a raya de la vida de Makoto. No le gustaba que el castaño siempre revoloteara sobre ella así que decidió astutamente alejarla, por eso en aquel entonces no dijo que ella seria de él pues las palabras exactas de Rin fueron "Haruka no será tuya". Terminó por decir que la quería cuando no era así solo para que Makoto en su nobleza fuera incapaz de confesarse por el miedo a lastimar a su amigo.

Ahora sabían que los sentimientos de Rin no eran como el los decía.

Ese día partieron a casa juntos aun con ese silencio invadiéndoles, tan pesado y exhaustivo. Haruka miraba hacia el mar pensando en su inmensidad, en querer nadar en él, en hundir sus pies en el agua. Después miró a Makoto y el la observó con una sonrisa adorable.

—No tienes que elegir por alguno de los dos. —dijo refiriéndose al mar, ella no respondió solo se sintió algo apenada porque aquel chico siempre sabía lo que pensaba.

—Makoto, hoy también dormiremos juntos —dijo neutral, sin expresión, casi natural. El chico notó que últimamente era así, que la chica parecía con más ganas de dormir a su lado.

—Claro, seguro papá y mamá estarán felices de tenerte en casa —dijo muy sonriente Makoto pero la chica negó.

—Iremos a la mía.

El chico tembló ligeramente más no dijo nada. Tendría que avisar en casa que no iría a dormir y lo peor es que no llevaba pijama o cepillo de dientes. Básicamente sus primeras ideas inocentes fueron preocupaciones como la de un chico al ir a una pijamada pero después se tornaron un tanto diferentes. Haruka y él se habían besado y ahora estando solos en su casa podrían besarse nuevamente. Su cara enrojeció levemente y no dijo más nada hasta llegar al hogar de la chica.

Estuvo demasiado nervioso sentado frente a la mesa mientras la chica cocinaba algo de caballa con su característico mandil. Se negaba a verla para no pensar mal pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en la joven, en su porte, en su estatura y esos cabellos oscuros como el mar nocturno. Haruka era una obra de arte, muy hermosa, siempre lo ha sido pero ahora más que nunca. Ella escuchó nuevamente esa risa y unos pasos pero pasó de ellos con una muy leve sonrisa.

Se dispusieron a comer sin charlar mucho aunque Makoto intentó ligerar el ambiente con charlas como el próximo torneo y la necesidad de encontrar gente nueva pues no podrían seguir usándola a ella y arriesgar su salud. Haruka terminaba su té y pasaba sus cabellos azabaches que rebeldes caían tras su oreja. Se puso de pie y empezó a juntar las cosas.

—¿Tomarás un baño antes? —cuestionó Makoto con naturalidad.

—No, solo…vamos a la cama… —susurró sin verlo y ese temblor que había intentado disipar volvió a sugir. La habitación oscura, la cama en una orilla y todo en orden. La chica entró usando solo una camisa de tirantes blancos y un short azul. El otro tenía aun su uniforme, no había tenido oportunidad de ir por su pijama.

—Creo que empezaré a dejarte algo de ropa mía aquí… —susurró sonriendo a modo de broma.

—Está bien por mi… —ella alzó los hombros y caminó hacia la cama sentándose en ella. Makoto estaba confundido con todo ese ambiente extraño, la vio ahí mirando hacia la ventana y se sentía extraño porque ella era su amiga de la infancia pero también cada día que pasaba se volvía una mujer imposible de ignorar, una hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera, no importa cuanto lo intentase no podía solo pasar por alto ese hecho, tonto el que no posara su vista en la belleza de Haruka y pasara de largo. Ella lo era, era perfecta para él.

—Haru…—el castaño caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella. Haruka le observó indiferente a pesar de que sus manos apretaban las cobijas de la cama.—algo te preocupa…—dijo más como una afirmación que como una duda porque claro Makoto sabía cuándo le pasaba algo.

—No es importante…—dijo como siempre sin dar largas explicaciones. Y bien él pudo haber exigido saber más para ayudarla pero era incapaz de presionar a la joven. Él no haría nada como eso. —Makoto, ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? —esa pregunta sorprendió al castaño pero no podía mentirle, no podía decirle algo que no fuese verdadero.

—Los mejores, Haru-kun…

—Me da gusto… —susurró ella y se acercó estirando el cuello levemente hasta tocar los labios de Makoto con los propios. El ojiverde solo cerró los ojos, se perdió en ese aroma de la chica, en la suavidad de su beso, en la ternura de sus manos aun aferradas a la cobija. Se separó un segundo, la miró por encima con dulzura, como siempre, pero esta vez había algo más en ese mirar, algo que hizo que Haruka se perdiera en esos ojos. Ahora Makoto le besaba moviendo un poco los labios, tocándole un poco el hombro, invitando a la joven a rodearlo con los brazos por el cuello.


	3. Sin más temor

_Bueno aquí está el capitulo final de Mi Hermosa Haruka. Este capitulo contiene +18. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic como yo disfruté escribiendolo. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews. Tal vez a futuro escriba más cosas heterosexuales de algun otro genderbender estén atentos. Buen día!_

* * *

Caer lentamente sobre el colchón, el joven dudaba mientras que Haruka era más directa y certera. Makoto aun con su gran cuerpo estaba por encima de ella besándola con la amabilidad necesaria de sujetarse con sus brazos para no presionarla con su peso. Como aquella vez que se besaron, aunque esta vez era un poco más intenso.

Se separaron a tomar un respiro, definitivamente ser besada era como nadar, era suave y amable como el agua, te robaba el aire, te haca feliz. Ambos con un pequeño carmesí en las mejillas, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando que el instinto los arrastrara. Una pequeña caricia por parte de Haruka, una respuesta similar por parte de Makoto y los besos que se perdían en sus mofletes mientras la chica apretaba los ojos y entreabría las piernas para mayor comodidad.

Un movimiento inconsciente hizo darse cuenta que la intensidad del contacto había causado efecto en el castaño quien empezó a disculparse exageradamente con un sonrojo invadiéndole el rostro.

—Yo…l..lo…lo siento Haru… no puedo controlar…ah….que vergüenza… —el chico quería que la tierra se lo tragara justo en ese momento, o el océano, lo que fuera, quería desaparecer. Ella suspiró sin soltarlo y cerró los ojos bufando levemente, movió la cadera contra el otro sin pensar y Makoto lanzó un leve gemido —¿Ha...Haru?...

—Está bien…sigue… —dijo sin mirarlo mientras el otro abrió los ojos de par en par ¿A qué se refería con seguir? No podía estar pasando ¿O si? ¿Se refería a 'eso'?

—Ha..Haru ¿Estás segura? —la chica le reprendió con los ojos y Makoto tembló asustado. —Es solo que pensé que…

—¿Es necesario que te diga las cosas para que las entiendas?...—el corazón de Makoto se detuvo de la emoción, sintió los ojos enrojecer y negó con la cabeza mientras pegaba su frente a la de la chica.

—Lo he entendido… —susurro mientras se movió contra ella arrancándole un suspiro, un movimiento más y otro. Podía verla por encima como se mordía el labio inferior.

Las manos se colaron por su camisa dudosas, ella arqueó el cuerpo para darle paso y le permitió que la arrancase. Era un milagro que no tuviera su traje de baño debajo si no un sencillo sostén que ocultaba sus pequeños montes. Makoto tragó saliva mientras la chica miraba a otro punto. Con lo poco que se había separado de ella se arrancó la corbata del uniforme y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mostrando más claramente sus brazos más su pecho seguía escondido bajo esa camisa desmangada que le hizo perder el aliento. Y aun cuando lo veía sin camisa en el club de nado verlo así frente a ella con detenimiento le hacía entender por qué Gou tenía esa obsesión con los músculos.

La respiración cálida de Makoto sobre sus hombros, ella alzaba el cuello al sentir como este ascendía al mismo y a pesar de derrochar tanta pasión casi podía oír el corazón del otro latir con fuerza y sus manos temblar mientras se paseaban por su cintura hasta el borde del short. Lo bajó lentamente mientras ella alzaba las piernas, mientras él aprovechaba del contacto de las mismas. Tan suaves y finas, tan largas y perfectas.

Las manos de Haruka se aferraron a la camisa sin mangas de Makoto y le invitaron a quitarla de su piel mientras el joven alto se arqueaba con una risa nerviosa para ayudarle. Ahí sentados ella se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz mientras con una mano lo invitaba a recostarse sobre la cama quedando por encima de su cuerpo. El cabello de Haruka caía por los costados estorbando y ella solo hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras Makoto reía.

—Parece que no se llevan bien… —dijo el tomando de un lado la cabellera y moviendo todas las hebras a un costado dejando libre la mejilla de Haruka.

—Parece que no.—respondió y volvió a besarle mientras las manos del castaño le recorrían la espalda temeroso, no queriendo tocar más de la cuenta. Esa amabilidad que tenía que gustaba, le hacía suspirar. La chica torpemente desabrochó la hebilla de su pantalón y él prefirió terminar el trabajo quitándoselo con los zapatos y los calcetines en el proceso, mostrando su bóxer de pequeñas orcas con esa erección latente.

La joven miró sorprendida la misma mientras que el chico no pudo detenerla. Inexpertos y guiados por el instinto siguieron besándose, tocándose, haciéndose suspirar. Makoto no pudo más, la batalla contra el sostén era la más dura de todas las batallas y se sentía muy torpe sin poder arrebatarlo. Haruka pegó la frente contra su hombro y terminó por separarse.

—Disculpa…—ella no dijo nada y se quitó la prenda lentamente ante sus ojos liberando aquellos lindos pechos con dos botones rosados en el centro. Makoto la observó sorprendido, sonrojado, con el corazón agitado. Haruka solo bajó la vista sintiendo algo de vergüenza por ser observada así —Oh lo siento yo no quiero incomodarte.

—Está bien, no me molesta…—susurró mientras Makoto suspiraba tranquilo. La tomó por la cintura y la recostó de nueva cuenta sobre el colchón mientras sus labios buscaron los de la joven, mientras sus manos dudosas acariciaron esos montes y jugaron con esos botones. Haruka apretó los labios reprimiendo un sonido involuntario, conociendo apenas la sensibilidad de esa zona.

Su última prenda bajó, desapareció al ser arrebatada a través de sus piernas. El chico tragó saliva, sabía lo que pasaba, era tonto no saberlo puesto que en la escuela les habían dicho solo que en ese momento a ninguno pareció importarle.

Makoto se quitó su última prenda mostrando su falo. La chica no mostraba mayor expresión pero estaba algo sorprendida mientras el otro dejó de lado la vergüenza pues estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le besó la mejilla con ternura sonriéndole en la cercanía.

—Haru-kun… si necesitas que pare no dudes en decirlo…—le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer y preguntándose como un simple comentario podía haber logrado que en ella afloraran tales sentimientos tan devastadores y ahora adictivos. Makoto le tomó con delicadeza colándose entre sus piernas mientras ella le cedía el paso levantando un poco la cadera.

Una pequeña punzada, un leve quejido acompañado de un suspiro. Dolía un poco sentir como entraba en aquel lugar, como le rosaba las paredes y despertaba sus placeres. Le hundía en el deseo y robaba el aliento. Encontrarse con su mirada deseosa, perder sus manos en los músculos de su pecho y ver indiscretamente aquella unión entre sus cuerpos para sonrojarse un poco más de lo habitual. Le acostumbró, se mantuvo ahí mientras ella con una mano arrugaba las cobijas y con la otra suavemente la colaba hasta su hombro.

—¿E..Estás bien, Haru?...

—Lo estoy…—susurró ella. Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y se movió un poco para indicarle que continuara por que pedirlo de sus propios labios le parecía algo impropio. Makoto lo entendió y salió lentamente para después volver a entrar haciendo que la joven atrapara aire con la nariz y relajara el cuerpo después. Lento, seguro y con sutileza se movía contra el cuerpo de Haruka quien paso a paso dejaba las sensaciones de punzadas en su interior para ceder a un nuevo placer.

Incrementaba el movimiento, la cama empezaba a hacer un leve sonido y ella solo podía terminar por decidir en poner ambas manos sobre los anchos hombros de Makoto dejando que el hiciera lo suyo, dejándose llevar por él. Algo torpe y descompensado pero poco a poco encontrando el ritmo, la manera en que ella aumentara esos quejidos en gemidos nacientes de su pecho, tan naturales, tan imparables.

Cada momento entrando en ella con fuerza y Haruka solo se limitaba a abrazarlo, a rodearlo, a buscar más contacto. Makoto lo entendía, la atrapaba con sus brazos moviéndose, sometiéndola con amor, susurrando su nombre a su oído. Besarle los labios y lentamente rodar hasta que ella quedase de nueva cuenta encima. A Haruka le parecía muy laborioso llevar el ritmo pero estaba tan embriagada en el deseo que no se contuvo y saltó sobre aquella erección.

—Ma…Makoto…—dijo ella pro primera vez temblando, aferrándose a su pecho mientras apretaba más los ojos con la punta de los dedos, mientras sus pequeños pechos saltaban al ritmo de sus movimientos y sus caderas se movían en diferentes direcciones. —aah…

—Haru….—y sin saber cómo volvió a estar encima de ella haciéndolo con más velocidad, con más fuerza pero sin buscar herirla, solo quería hacerla sentir bien, sentirse bien. Las leves perlas de sudor, el olor a sexo y los susurros.

—N….—intentó negarse a sus propias emociones pero se contuvo para que Makoto no parara pero llego a un instante en que sintió que no podría respirar, en que el aire hizo falta pero el placer sobraba desbordándose y no lo entendía pero lo sentía y solo pudo aceptarlo y soltar un gemido más sonoro, contraer las paredes de su interior ante el inminente orgasmo provocando a Makoto.

—Ah….—gimió con voz ronca y en un par de estocadas terminó dentro de ella. La chica estaba sensible, temblaba, y buscaba aferrarse más al castaño con miedo, con placer y con duda. Aquello había sido maravilloso, novedoso, emocionante y satisfactorio como nadar, tal vez un poco más, tal vez.—¿Ha..Haru?

Salió de su interior y la vio avergonzada cubrirse el rostro mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y ese temblor en sus piernas. Makoto estaba sorprendido viéndola como aquella chica que actuaba tan fría fuera tan sensible en esas situaciones. Río levemente y se tiró a su lado abrazándola, rodeándola con sus brazos como lo hacían desde hace días al dormir solo que ahora desnudos, satisfechos y en calma les fe más difícil pegar el ojo. Estaban en parte asustados por crecer y por dejar de ser esos niños que jugaban en el parque para ahora ser los adultos que hacían esas cosas.

Pero definitivamente entre todas las cosas estaban felices de que la persona que eligieran para dar ese paso fuese el opuesto y sentirse correspondido en sentimientos.

Pudo escuchar nuevamente esa risa pasar por el pasillo, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Esa risa sonaba hermosa.

No se podía decir que los días después de ese la relación entre Haruka y Makoto cambiara. El chico era muy tímido como para hablar al respecto y la joven no tenia precisamente la actitud para decir las cosas claramente a menos de que se lo preguntasen. Rei y Nagisa lo habían notado y suspiraron algo cansados pensando que después de aquella visita de Rin las cosas estarían mejor entre ellos pero habían pasado tres semanas y nada.

—Oh, vamos chicos. Esto empieza a ser irritante —dijo tallándose los rubios cabellos.

—¿Pasa algo, Nagisa? —preguntó Makoto dejando su bento de lado mientras Gou, Haru y Rei les observaban.

—Claro que pasa algo, ustedes dos se quieren desde no se hace cuánto y son incapaces de decirlo así que lo diré por ustedes. —todos se sonrojaron ante la osadía de Nagisa menos Haruka que seguía comiendo caballa. Nagisa sacó de su mochila dos pequeños llaveros, era un delfín y una orca y los puso de frente. —Haru-chan debo decirte algo…

—Oh ¿Realmente va a hacer esto? —dijo Rei escondiendo su rostro mientras Makoto lanzaba una pequeña risa apenado ante la representación de una declaración amorosa.

—No me interesa, quiero nadar…—dijo Nagisa imitando la dulce voz de Haruka pero más chillona.

—Yo no sueno así…

—Pero es importante Haru-kun yo…—unió a los dos llaveros y sonrió — tu…me gustas!

—Excelente actuación Nagisa —dijo Gou aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

—Esa no es una declaración hermosa —decepcionado de su amigo Rei hacia un drama que era ignorado por todos.

—No es tan difícil chicos, háganlo por nosotros —dijo Nagisa con estrellas en los ojos, ambos se miraron por un momento y Makoto sonrió.

—Haru sabe lo que siento por ella no es necesario decir más… —Gou gritó de la emoción jaloneando a sus compañeros mientras Haruka alzaba los hombros.

—Yo…Yo lo sé —susurró ella mientras los otros estaban sorprendidos de la declaración tan simple y sin gracia pero emocionante y esperada a fin de cuentas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya? ¿Al fin? ¿Son novios? Ah…—Gou se tiró de espalda conmovida mientras los otros cuatro le observaban y soltaban una carcajada.

Ese día Makoto la acompañó a casa como siempre pero al detenerse en el umbral de casa de Haruka se inclinó y la besó. Ella deseó que así fuera todos los días.

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en la piscina de la escuela la cual estaba vacía, por los bajos recursos necesitaban ellos darle mantenimiento y bajo la supervisión de la profesora Miho empezaron a limpiar la misma de todas esas suciedades que se acumularon durante un año. Ya casi estaban terminando cuando Haruka empezó a ascender por la escalera que habían adecuado para salir pero dio un paso en falso.

Solo pudieron escuchar el golpe de ella sobre el suelo y un leve quejido.

El grito de Makoto y Nagisa corriendo para auxiliarla. El castaño la cargó y como pudo la sacaron de ahí. La maestra la revisó y extrañamente se le veía pálida, cansada y no reaccionaba del todo bien. Aquello asustó mucho al chico y rápidamente la llevaron al hospital en el vehículo de la maestra.

Tal vez haber trabajado bajo el sol en la limpieza le había afectado y junto con el golpe la habían dejado fuera de juego. No debió sobre exigirse si se sentía mal, debió cuidar más de ella, se supone que era su novia y su trabajo era protegerla como siempre lo ha hecho pero ahora estaban ahí en el hospital mientras Makoto caminaba de un lado a otro y los jóvenes intentaban calmarle.

—Si le pasa algo a Haru…yo…

—No le pasará nada, Haru-kun es muy muy muy fuerte Mako-chan —dijo alzando los brazos Nagisa y en ese momento salió el médico.

—¿Familiares de Haruka Nanase? —los jóvenes de Iwatobi se pusieron frente al médico quien alzó una ceja pero decidió darles la información. —ella está estable, en un momento más pueden pasar a verla aunque habrá que hacerle unos estudios más solo para estar seguros.

Con aquello les regresó el alma al cuerpo y suspiraron hasta dejarse caer en los asientos esperando poder verla. Dentro de la habitación la joven veía la ventana con los ojos algo enrojecidos, una pequeña lágrima rodó pero la talló inmediatamente al oír que la puerta se abría. La chica giró la vista y después bajo la mirada al ver entrar a un pequeño. Supuso que se había equivocado de cuarto pero no dijo nada. El niño cerró la puerta con dificultad detrás de él y vio como corrió hacia la cama de Haruka.

—¿Duele? —dijo el señalando la aguja de la chica por donde el suero pasaba. Ella negó y el niño sonrió con dulzura.

—Seguro tus padres te buscan —dijo la joven al pequeño y curioso niño que le observaba con sus hermosos ojos expresivos.

—Papá está llorando mucho porque mamá está enferma. No quiero verlo triste… —Haruka sintió un hueco extraño en el pecho y apretó las manos.

—Tu papá está preocupado por que ama mucho a mamá…—susurró y el niño asintió muy seguro.

—Lo sé… pero… quiero que él se lo diga porque mamá no lo sabe y quiero que mamá se recupere para que se lo diga a papá… no quiero que estén tristes… —hizo un puchero encantador y Haruka sonrió levemente.

—Seguro pronto se lo dirán…ve con él —el niño asintió sonriendo con dulzura y corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir giró y emitió una leve risa clavando sus orbes verdes en la chica.

—Ah… soy Mizu, ponte bien pronto mamá…—salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta mientras Haruka con los ojos muy abiertos escuchaba al niño reír y correr por el pasillo como lo había escuchado desde hacía varios días hasta que el sonido se disipó.

Se cubrió los labios con una mano y empezó a sollozar de forma lastimera, triste mientras que con la libre sujetaba su vientre. La puerta volvió a abrirse y sus amigos entraban pero se detuvieron de golpe al verla así llorando tan desgarradoramente.

—Haru…kun— el rubio detuvo su andar y Makoto se abrió paso hasta ella para ver que le pasaba.

—¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —la chica negó con la cabeza y estiró un brazo para atraerlo. Makoto se sentó a lado de ella mientras la joven se le aferraba llorando en silencio en su hombro, sollozando en ocasiones, temblando un poco mientras sus amigos preocupados le miraban.

—¿Llamo al doctor?— Makoto negó, entendía que el dolor de Haruka no tenía que ver con su caída.

—Haru…—susurró — …sabes que siempre puedes decirme que pasa…muchas veces yo lo sé es solo que hoy…hoy no entiendo lo que intentas decirme…

Ella se aferró más mientras sus cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro, Makoto sentía la humedad de esas lagrimas por el hombro y como le apretaba las ropas. Sollozaba bajo cada vez más tranquila y buscaba palabras para decir lo que ocurría.

—Makoto… estoy asustada… —dijo ella mientras el castaño se sorprendió pues nunca imaginó a Haru asustada.

—Todo está bien…—le acarició los cabellos y ella negó pegada a su oído.

—Makoto… quiero que él esté bien quiero oírlo correr por los pasillos y reír…su risa debe ser hermosa yo… —Makoto lucía confundido por lo dicho y se separó viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas por llorar — temo haberlo perdido…

—¿De qué hablas, Haru?

—De nuestro bebé… —los otros tres jóvenes en la habitación contuvieron el aire mientras Makoto abría los ojos sorprendido —…el doctor dijo que revisaría pero la caída pudo dañarlo y yo…no estaba segura de que así fuera pero lo estoy… —se aferró con fuerza a su pecho y pegó la cabeza en él —y estaba tan asustada de estarlo pero ahora no quiero perderlo…

—Haru…yo… —Makoto estaba en shock y la abrazó con fuerza mientras el medico entraba a la habitación. —te amo, Haru…—la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró sin notar la presencia del doctor. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios asintiendo.

—Yo también te amo Makoto…los amo a los dos y los quiero a mi lado… —siguieron así abrazándose hasta que el doctor captó su atención —doctor…

—Solo necesito hacer una pequeña revisión —los jóvenes asintieron mientras Makoto se alejaba sonriéndole para darle confianza y se reunía con sus aun sorprendidos amigos que le daban su apoyo dándole un par de palmadas, mientras que fuera de la vista de la chica se tallaba las lágrimas. El médico revisó algunas cosas y sonrió.—es un pequeño puntito pero muy fuerte…

Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron y Makoto giró sorprendido. El doctor asintió mientras apuntaba cosas en su libreta y se incorporaba.

—Doctor eso quiere decir que…

—Te tendremos vigilada jovencita pero mientras puedo decirte que los estudios que te hicimos antes tuvieron buenos resultados. Resulta que tu pequeño es muy fuerte pero ahora te pediré que te cuides mucho porque las siguientes semanas son importantes ¿Entendido? —la chica asintió y miró al castaño quien sonreía junto a sus amigos —cuando el suero se acabe pueden ir a casa.

—Gracias Doctor… —el medico se retiró y los chicos se acercaron a la joven para rodearla totalmente felices y celebrando que pronto un pequeño se uniría al grupo.

Estaban sorprendidos, claro que sí, pero más que nada felices por que veían que Makoto y Haruka serían unos estupendos padres.

Y Haruka no pensaba que ser madre fuera un requerimiento para ser una gran mujer pero en su caso le dio gran felicidad y agradeció estar teniendo la oportunidad de procrear una vida a lado de la persona que amaba.

Ver a Makoto besar su abultado vientre, cumplirle sus antojos, esforzarse tanto para darles lo necesario. Hundirse en la tina de la casa que ahora compartían y ver su vientre tan grande mientras que detrás de ella Makoto le abrazaba pegando su cabeza a la de ella.

No le faltaron besos ni le sobraron. Siempre tenía abrazos y tantos ánimos. Los tíos estaban contentos por que pronto nacería, pronto habría una luz en sus vidas.

Y nada pudo superar ese momento. Dentro de aquella tina especial para recibir los partos, así lo decidió Haru tras leerlo en una revista y Makoto recuerda como le miró con los ojos iluminados sentada en el comedor y con una expresión de felicidad aun cuando no había una sonrisa, Haruka quería que su pequeño naciera bajo el agua.

Algo de sangre, algunas contracciones y se aferraba al brazo de su pareja. Quejidos, suspiros y se disponía a empujar mientras el agua limpiaba el carmesí, mientras el medico ayudaba a que saliera la criatura. Casi estaba añorando en ese momento que creciera para escuchar esa risa, para escuchar que le llamase mamá.

Salió, dio un par de patadas bajo el agua y con cuidado el doctor sacó a la criaturita quien tuvo su primer sorbo de aire. Un llanto leve y pausado, Makoto se aferró a la chica y ella miraba con sorpresa como entre los dos habían traído al mundo a un hermoso bebé.

—Mizu…su nombre es Mizu…—susurró ella con cansancio cuando ya cortado el cordón y limpio se lo pasaron. Lo acunó en su pecho, el pequeño se tranquilizó en brazos de su madre bajo las caricias de su padre con el agua tocándole los piesitos.

Haruka ya no temía crecer, era fabuloso hacerlo.


End file.
